los heylin tambien se enamoran
by shiro the killer
Summary: en una batalla por un extraño shen gong wu que al activarlo crean un portal hacia un mundo paralelo ahora los monjes y los heylin se enfrentaran a una profecía de 2345 años ¿quienes son los nuevos xiaolines? ¿los vampiros existen? ¿seres enviados por dioses? ¿dioses que amenazan el mundo? ¿una alianza heylin-xiaolin? ¿hana lograra que chase conozca el amor? ¿chase sera aceptado?


aclaraciones

no soy dueña del programa (ojala)

"" pensamientos

() comentarios y/o aclaraciones de autora

... cambio de escena

prologo

una vez mas los monjes estaban luchando contra jack spicer, wuya, hanibal, chase y shadow por un extraño sheng gong wu llamado "yoyo paralelo", el reto fue patinaje artístico e increíblemente gano jack (como que increíble el es un patinador artístico)

-ja! les gane tontos xiaolin- se jactaba el auto proclamado genio maligno mirando el yoyo- pero miren que les daré el honor de conocer la capacidad de este wu ¡YOYO PARALELO!

activando el extraño wu se crea un vortice del cual sale una chica de unos 17 años de edad ojos rojos (como los de jack pero mas malignos), piel blanca (no albina) cabello negro ónice y dientes filosos, vestida de xiaolin (chronicles)

-oh gracias nene-dijo la extraña con voz casi melodiosa pero carrasposa- nesesitaba a un idiota que activara el wu así llegar ha este mundo y destruirlo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- con velocidad inhumana le arrebata el wu a jack y lo activa de ahi saca mas shen gong wu desconocidos y los lanza al aire, estos al llegar a cierta altura brillan y se van en diferentes direcciones cada una- asi los wu de mi mundo no se desperdiciaran

- quien eres tu y porque llevas el traje de nuestro monasterio?- dijo un curioso omi

- mi nombre es naoko akiyama en mi mejor dicho ex mundo soy la dragón xiaolin de la sangre

- de la sangre? existe dragon xiaolin de sangre?- se decia sin creer ping-pong

-"intersante"- pensaba hanibal roy bean, wuya y chase al mismo tiempo

- si calvito dragon de la sangre y guerrera xiaolin- dijo la extranjera

-quedras decir EX guerrera xiaolin traidora- dijo otra chica saliendo del vortice (aun esta abierto) vestida de guerrera xiaolin de cabellos rubios en una cola de caballo a la dercha que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ojos verde azulado, piel blaca con leve bronceado (parecida a raimundo), un tanto voluptuosa-maldita mulher-insulto a naoko en un perfecto acento portugues-brazilero (traduccion: mujer maldita)

- me lo dice la baka dragona de la luz- mira a la otra extranjera- que haces aqui riara ¿tan solita?- se burla de ella (baka o bakka: tonta idiota)

- yo no vine sola- l sonrie venenosamete

del vortice sigen saliendo mas xiaolines que miraban con odio a naoko la dragon de sangre

- muy bien akiyama si quieres seguir ilesa es mejor que nos des el control de la bomba y regreses todos los sheng gong wu al monasterio- dijo con voz autoritaria una joven de ojos verdes claro piel albina (increíblemente mas blanca que la de jack) grisácea cabello negro (peinado de pucca) saliendole dos mechones de cabello blanco labios carnosos (angelina jolie) unos notables colmillos superiores y un busto prominente- creeme esta vez no sere piadosa contigo

- OH QUE MIEDO! hui ying-sama la gran dragón de la oscuridad me esta amenazando- decia burlonamente- sabes yo nunca te tuve miedo colmilluda- saca el control de la bomba- ahora digan bye bye a nuestro ex planeta que lastima que nuestra querida maestra fang no los acompaño de serlo asi seria otra sobrviviente- aprieta el boton del control, en seguda en el vortice se escucha un gran estruendo luego desaparece y el yoyo paralelo se auto destruye

- e..e...ee...eso...significa...que...que- decia con las palabras atrapadas en la garganta por la tristesa y el dolor notables en su infantil rostro una jovencita de unos 14 años pelo cafe claro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros piel canela casi blanco- nuestro planeta...fue...fu fu fue-no pudo terminar la frase por que rompio a llorar callendo de rodillas al suelo

- no es para tanto alejandra ademas les he prácticamente salvado la vida al hacerlos perseguirme- decia descaradamente encogiéndose en hombros

- CALLATE NAOKO!- le grito un joven japones de piel blanco-amarillento ojos lila cabello café oscuro, músculos marcados de tanto entrenamiento, nariz perfilada (todo un semental)- QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LAS CONSCUENCIAS!

- por favor azumi-kun calmate se que es doloroso pero no le des el gusto de tu tristesa a esa bruja- le decia tristemente una joven japonesa de ojos azules piel blanca-amarillenta pelo amarillo oscuro- ella no tiene sentimientos

- ¿que no tengo sentimintos?- decia falsamnte ofendida-pero sime tome el tiempo de traer varios de sus objetos personales a este mundo ademas de todo su dinero (ni idea de como lo hace) ademas de conseguirles las propieades exactamente donde las tenian ¿y que no tengo sentimientos? me siento o-f-e-n-d-i-d-a- sonrio despotamente luego se rie- ademas hana de que te sirve consolar a otros acaso eso mejorara tu estado jajajajajajajajajajajaja

- te odio

- awww yo tambien te quiero

-Ты жалкий бездушный желание вы в аду- (segun google:eres una desgraciada sin alma ojalá te pudras en el infierno)

- shura-kun si me vas a insultar almenos dimelo en un idiome que maneje tu sabes que no se mucho ruso si acaso entendi el pudrete

- muerete - dijo el bien formado joven de cabello negro ojos cafe claro piel blanca-rosasea y alto ruso

- igualmente shura-kun igualmente- voltea y observa detenidamente a un chino de pelo negro azulado piel albino grisaseo (como hui ying) ojos rojo rubi y musculoso como alto- y tu tambien tienes un insulto para mi yuan-kun

-no vales para mis insultos- dijo con una voz muy masculina y sexy como fria- no me importas

- cruel...muy cruel- naoko lo mira seriamente pero luego vulve a sonreir- pero me encanta tu actitud- a cada uno de los xiaolines extrangeros les lanzo a cada uno una carpeta- supongo que nesesitaran la informacion de todas sus nuevas coas de este mundo tomenlo como una retribucion de lo que todo lo perdido

-...todo lo perdido?...al menos sabes todo lo que hemos perdido...- sale una bella muy muy MUY bella mujer (mas linda que afrodita) de piel albina grsasea (igual a hui y a yuan) cabello blanco muy largo medio recogido en un solo moño y lo demas callendo (llegando arriba d los tobillos) ojos verdes claros (iguales alos de hui solo que mas blaquiceos) un poco mas musculosa por el entrenamiento exesivo pero se veia muy delicada y femenina busto prominente (un poco mas grande que el de hui) bien marcados y unos labios carnosos y rogizos deliciosamente provocativos acompanados de unos caninos superiores que la hacian ver salvaje y sexy, en su delicado mirar se podia contemplar la tristesa, la impotencia, la frustracion, las ganas de llorar, el enojo y la furia contenidos en su agraciado ser- hemos perdido nuestro hogar a la maestra fang varias de nuestras cosas a incontables vidas, familiares, amigos, conocidos y millones de bellos recuerdos...momentos que hemos vivido...tu crees que con solo darnos unas cuantas cosas, bienes materiales y dinero logras reemplazar todo? nisiquiera reemplaza un vida yo creia que eras mas inteligente

- shuan-sama siempre tan piadosa y sabia...me aburres, debiste morir tambien pero tranquila en este planeta me encargare que suseda

- no creo naoko-chan puede que hallas destruido nuestro planeta pero no dejare que le hagas lo mismo a mas seres inocentes yo me encargare de este planeta como si fuera mio (avengers mode on) y si no puedo salvarlo me asegurare de vengarlo, ya no podras lastimar a los demas nao no te lo permitire- y aunque su voz sonara triste y furiosa era totalmente angelical

- eso lo veremos, despues de todo apenas es el inicio de la gran profecia de kuan shi, asta en tonces me despido de todos ustedes EX amigos- un monton de sangre (providencia desconocida) aparece la rodea y se la lleva dejando un pequeno charco de sangre

- hasta entonces sangre- dijo la bella peli-blanca

...

los xiaolin havian visto y escuchado todo y estaban muy triste por lo que les habian pasdo a los otros monjes

- "debe haber sido muy duro perder a sus seres queridos"- penso raimundo

- "todo lo que conocieron alguna vez ya no existe pobrecitos"- penso la dulce kimiko

- "yo no se como podria llevar esa carga que llevan estos compañeros"- penso el texano clay

- "deberiamos ayudarlos despues de todo son xiaolines ademas de lo que le ha susedido no lo podran ellos mismos nesesitan mi ayuda y claro que lo hare"- penso el muy entusiasmado omi mientras se dirigia a los extranjeros

- "toutes les personnes dans votre vie monde, pauvres moines"- ping-pong miro a omi- "que trama ahora?" (segun san google: toda la gente de su mundo muerta, pobres monjes)

...

los heylines que tambien vieron y escucharon todo preparaban planes

- "esa dragona de sangre me podra ser muy util"- pensaba hanibal roy bean mientras se largaba del lugar en su pajarraco

- "nuevos wus que me seran utiles para dominar el mundo muajjajajaj"- pensaba wuya mientras se alejaba feliz y campante

- "rayos mas monjes apestosos"- penso jack spicer- "aunque"- miro a las extrangeras- "las chicas no estan nada mal, son mas bellas que la propia kimiko si tengo suerte tal vez pueda conseguirme una de novia o mejor aun de esposa"- penso mientras se marchaba en su helipack junto con sus jackbots

- "creo que sera mas dificil derrotar a los monjes ahora que son mas numerosos"- se decía shadow mientras miraba como una de las extranjeras (hana) hablaba con omi como si fueran viejos amigos- "ahora chase y yo debemos estar mas alerta y aprender las debilidades de nuestros nuevos enemigos"- mira a uno de los monjes extranjeros, al castano- "que...lindo...NO DEBRIA PNSAR ESO!"- se re

- chase notaba la nueva ventaja de los monjes pero la verdad no estaba ingeniando ningún plan de defensa, emboscada o algo por el estilo ya que su mente estaba muy concentrada en algo o mejor dicho alguien de largos cabellos blancos y mirada profunda- "debo admitir la belleza de esa mujer me hace querer ¿cuidarla como una doncella? PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ES UNA ENEMIGA XIAOLIN!- sacudio su cabeza- shadow vamonos- se dispuso a retirarse

- si maestro chase- shadow lo sigue

...

omi conversaba alegremente con hana

- eres muy amable joven monje por ayudarnos en este momento tan dificil para nosotros y de acptarnos en tu monasterio- hana le sonsrie cordialmente

- por que no lo aria despues de todo los xialin ayudan a los nesesitados- decia omi con un alticimo ego casi tangible (su ego es de mas de 8000)

- "este niño es mas ego que humildad mejor me mido en mis palabras"- se decia riara dandole al monje con una sonrisa incomoda

- pues que esperan- omi jalaba las manos de yuan y alejandra- vngan con nosotros dojo podra llevarnos a todos (dojo estaba en el prologo? inner: al parcer si)

...

montados en dojo raimundo kimiko clay ping-pong omi riara hana yuan shuang azumi shura hui ying y alejandra se dirijian al monasterio del maestro fung sin saber que estaban sindo vigilados por la ex shiaolin naoko

- la profecia a comenzado que la diosa niki nos salve d la llegada de la diosa oscura- desaparec en las profundidades de un bosque (y de donde rayos aparecio el bosque? O.o)

.

.

.

.

.

.

este es el final del prologo espero que les halla gustado (perdon por mi mala ortografia) y este es mi primr fic

si me equivoque en cuanto los otros idiomas avizenme plizz se les agradece

se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias (insultos si no les gusta) todo lo recibo con gusto

agradesco a mis amigas que me inspiraron y ayudaron con sus ideas para este fic

hasta entonces adios


End file.
